Perfect Whatever You Are
by cartuneslover17
Summary: Keswick was just a regular animal whom no one had ANY idea was. Then he meets Sierra, a purple-haired human cartoonist, and suddenly he feels he's anything. Even a boyfriend. But with an artifact stolen and chaos ensues, can he be a hero and protect her?
1. Meat the Love

**_Okay, so yes, this is a major crossover, but mostly for the first chapter. For the rest of the chapter, it's between two popular shows: TUFF Puppy...and the Total Drama series. I loved TDI...TDA and TDWT sucked. I just like the third season for Sierra and Blaineley._**

**_Okay, I hate explaining because it's a LONG story, so I'll put into short and you'll find out the rest on your own. The stories I make are in MY cartoon universe, and every cartoon knows each other...oh, and Duncan and Courtney are couple as well as Gwen and Trent are still together. And Sierra...made her kind of like me; I want to be a cartoonist someday. :)_**

**_So if you still are confused, go to my Deviantart page, cartuneslover16, and see my work and you'll understand. And you'll probably need to read my other stories to get inside my head, as well as The ULTIMATE Story._**

**_Anyway, please read and review!  
_ _**

Sierra smiled to herself as she let her imagination run freely on the paper she was drawing on. Sitting at her desk, she had no problem thinking the next big comic strip for her next issue. For as long as Sierra could remember, cartoons were her life, and drawing was the greatest job in the world.

She adjusted her glasses as she drew the head of some wacky doctor with a thermometer, a job she found dull and stressful. Her parents wanted her to be a doctor, but Sierra followed her dreams and became a cartoonist; they respected her decision.

"Hey, there."

Sierra turned from her seat and smiled as she saw a familiar face with golden hair. "Hi, Squirrel."

Her friend smiled as she pushed a strand of loose blonde hair from her face. "Just dropped by LA since Mother's Little Angels are doing another performance, including the Chipmunks and Chipettes. How are you doing?"

Sierra smiled before she looked at her finished work. "I'm doing great. And I've finished page ten."

"Your comics are awesome," Squirrel told her as she stood beside her desk and observed the new strip. "Wow, my little brother is going to go nuts once this comes out."

"It still surprises me that before you guys became adopted siblings, you use to be in love with each other!" Sierra exclaimed. "Not that I'm saying it's gross or anything, but...he's just a kid!"

"I've put that behind me, thank you..." Squirrel muttered. "So, when you out?"

"Right now," Sierra said before she grabbed her portfolio and slipped her drawings inside. "My boss won't be expecting this for four more weeks and I've only got fifteen more pages to go."

"Awesome," Squirrel told her. "Lou and Cleo are outside, along with Sadie and Owen."

"Lou?" Sierra repeated in a soft voice. "Owen?" Her eyes fluttered as those names set her heart beating.

Squirrel chuckled. She knew Sierra harbored a crush for Total Drama Island's winner Owen as well as the Evil Adult Industries/adult villain Lou, aka the Toiletnator. Though Sierra respected that Lou was married to his wife Cleo and Owen was with the crazy redhead known as Izzy, Sierra still held a fondness for both of them.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you..." Squirrel laughed. "DUH is performing alongside Mother's Little Angels as well."

"Oh, the Delightfully Unbelievably Happy kids!" Sierra exclaimed excitedly. "I just love that little Rocky!"

"Yes, she and her siblings are wonderful, aren't they?" Squirrel sighed happily.

After packing her things, Sierra walked down the hall with Squirrel. Going down the long pathway, Sierra took her time to study the human squirrel's features. Long blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, soft tinted lips, and a body to die for...

But Sierra envied none of that. She loved herself just the way she was. Her long, purple-dyed hair which she tied back into a long ponytail, dark eyes, nice curves, and a smile made for the big-screen. Though its been said that there's no such thing as perfect, Sierra believed that everyone was perfect in their own way, especially her and Squirrel.

"Hi, Sierra!" Sadie and Owen greeted as they sat in the backseat of Cleo's car.

Sierra waved at them as she and Squirrel emerged from the exit door of the studio. She smiled at Sadie, then gave an even bigger smile to Owen. It still surprised her that both Owen and Sadie were cousins, though she could see a _huge _resemblance between them.

"Hello, Sierra," the Filippino woman with long black hair known as Cleo greeted as she sat at the driver's seat.

"Hi, Cleo," Sierra greeted as she and Squirrel squeezed into the back. She smiled as she saw Cleo's husband, dressed in his villain attired, sleep soundly as he lay against his seat. "He just got off work?"

"No, he just got off some boring speech made by Father," Cleo rolled her eyes as she started her car. "Anyway, let's eat. Any choices?"

"Oh, oh, oh!" Owen exclaimed. "How about Mung's place? I'd sure like more of his frapple pies..." His tongue wagged with the images of hot-steaming pastries in his mind.

"I remember the last time you guys brought me there..." Sierra chuckled as the car drove out of the parking lot. True, meeting the famous Squirrel Winters and the Total Drama cast was a really interesting event in her life...But the most interesting of all were meeting the _others._

Though they were far from normal, Sierra could care less. Those interesting characters were fun, nice, and everything she thought would fit into some crossover cartoon.

"He got my text," Squirrel said as she tapped on her i-phone. "Brace yourselves."

"Not a little pizazz!" Sierra exclaimed in horror.

"A little pizazz!" Squirrel laughed.

And suddenly, great puffs of sparkling powder shot out from her cell, surrounding everyone and Cleo's car.

Lou snorted awake. "Did we win?" He muttered before rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He noticed the power. "Oh, good, we're going to see Mung Daal and the others!"

"Watch out for Endive," Sadie rolled her eyes.

Soon, the vehicle traveled through thick clouds of smoke...

...and they were greeted by the colorful streets of what was Marzipan City.

Sierra sighed as she gazed out the window, admiring the beautiful features of such a unique town with its unique people. "Oh, have I ever mentioned this place should have it's own show?"

"Maybe this place could work as some encouragement for that cartoon show you're working on," Cleo suggested. "Maybe-"

She immediately hit the brake, sending everyone forward. There, standing a few feet from the car, was purple bear-cat-thing with purple garments and a funny hat.

"Chowder!" Cleo exclaimed, clutching her beating heart. "I nearly made road pizza of you!"

"Sorry!" Chowder apologized. He smiled when Sierrand Squirrel emerged from the car. He wasted no time of jumping into their arms, embracing them both.

"Hi, Chowder," Sierra greeted him. She pinched his chubby cheeks. "Oh, look how cute you are!"

"I like it better when you tell me that," Chowder said happily. "Not when Panini says it."

"The girl's getting more nutso..." Owen whispered to Sierra.

"Aw, hello, crew!" They all turned to see a bright blue old man with a white mustache emerge from a large building, bowl and spoon in hand. He smiled especially at Sierra. "Aw, our good cartoons lover! Good to see you, Sierra!"

Sierra waved. Then she sniffed the air, her mouth watering. "Do I smell cake?"

"Well, I've just baked a wedding cake," Mung said as he looked back at his kitchen doorway. "But there are plenty of leftover cake pieces for you to-"

"Out of the way!" Owen shouted as he ran past Mung and into the kitchen.

"Sweet beans in a basket!" Mung said in an astonished tone. "For a big guy, he really can run the distance!"

Soon, everyone was gathered around the table, eating leftover wedding cake. Sierra smiled as she watched the wonderful moment before her. Everyone was different in their own way, but being together made it no conflict. Like a family.

She took another bite of the delicious cake. "Love this, Mung!"

"Oh, thank you, dear," Mung told her gratefully. "Maybe when you're engaged I'll make a cake for your wedding."

"Speaking of weddings..." Sadie said through a mouthful of cake. "How'd your date go last night?"

Sierra's smile suddenly fell from her face, and she began picking at her cake. "I got stood up."

The others gasped.

"Oh, that's terrible!" Cleo exclaimed.

"What a jerk!" Sadie cried. "Hope his pants get caught in some electric wire, and it rips off his-"

"Sadie!" Owen exclaimed, distraught by her comment.

"Really, I'm good," Sierra assured them. "Every guys is different. Some are awesome, some are jerks...the good ones seem hard to find now-a-days."

"Oh, trust me..." Squirrel rolled her eyes. "Quahog is just like that."

Suddenly, Squirrel's phone began to beep. She read over her message. Her eyes widened.

"I got to go!" She said before hopping from her seat.

"It can be many things..." Cleo said playfully. "your company, TUFF, or maybe your boyfriend?"

Squirrel blushed. "Unfortunately, it's not the third one." She shut off her phone. "Dudley needs me."

"He needs you alright..." Sadie said with a tiny giggle.

Sierra raised an eyebrow at the name. Who was Dudley? Another employer? An ex? None of those questions were answered as Squirrel immediately ran out the door.

"Wait a minute..." Sierra called in confusion as she stood from her seat. She made a quick wave of farewell to the others before she ran after Squirrel outside. "Squirrel, wait!"

Squirrel turned to her. "What?" She asked.

"Okay, I haven't known you guys too long," Sierra pointed out, taking her glasses and placing them in her pocket. "Remember how I've just been recently introduced to Fanboy and Chum, and not the mention those cool people at Charles Darwin Middle School? Yeah...who's Dudley?" She knew many of the people Squirrel and the others introduced her to, but if there were more, Sierra desired to meet them.

"Um, well..." Squirrel bit her lip. "I'll explain on the way."

Sierra was startled when Squirrel grabbed her arm and dragged her to a nearby alley. Sierra just watched as Squirrel pressed a button on her watch. And before her eyes, a flying disk of some kind emerged from it and propped itself on the floor. Squirrel stood atop of it before offering her hand to Sierra.

"But you're a flying squirrel!" Sierra reminded her.

"I'm a bit lazy today!" Squirrel laughed before Sierra joined her on the disk.

Soon, they were up in the air, high above Marzipan City, going to a special place Squirrel had been introduced to a short while back...  
_

"Darn it!" Dudley Puppy exclaimed as he checked his watch. "Where is she?" Then he grew worried. "Was their trouble? Is her gorgeous hair on the fritz? Does she not want to see me?" He was panicking.

His partner, Kitty Katswell, rolled her eyes as they stood out in the street. "No, Dudley...I'm sure she's just running a little late." She hid the slight growl in her voice.

"Hey, I'll wait ten dog years for her if I have to," Dudley said with a manly tone. He sighed as his heart began to beat. "Because I love her!" He shouted crazily.

Kitty rolled her eyes. This wasn't the first time he had announced he loved Squirrel Winters. "But she has a boyfriend! I thought you gave up on her!"

The white-furred dog gave her a cool smile. "Not all the time, Kitty." Suddenly, his ears perked up to the sound of a familiar flying object. He looked up in the sky. "Squirrel!"

The blonde girl waved at him as she brought herself and Sierra down to the ground. She had the flying disk inserted back into her watch and she smiled at Dudley and Kitty. "Hey, guys."

"Why, Squirrel..." Dudley said softly as he approached her with graceful steps. "You're just as lovely as the day before yesterday when we last hung out..."

Squirrel blushed. "Yeah, thanks..."

Both Dudley and Kitty turned to see Sierra emerge from behind Squirrel, still shuddering from the ride. The purple-haired cartoonist gave them a shy, friendly wave.

"Hi," she greeted calmly, "I'm Sierra."

"Her hair looks like a plum..." Dudley whispered to Kitty.

"Dudley, be nice," Kitty warned him before she smiled at Sierra. "Hi. I'm Kitty, this is Dudley."

"S'up?" Dudley greeted with a friendly smile. He gazed back at Squirrel. "Squirrel, thank goodness you're here!"

"What's the sitch, Dudley?" Squirrel asked in a serious tone. "Snaptrap trying to rid the world of cheese again? The Chameleon has disguised himself as the mayor?"

"No..." Dudley said as he grabbed her hand. "It's Annual Meat Lovers Day!"

"Annual Meat Lovers Day?" Squirrel and Sierra repeated.

Before they knew it, a huge crowd of people emerged from out of nowhere, screaming and chattering for their love of meat, which was suddenly raining from the sky thanks to the meat company helicopters bringing them in.

"Squirrel!" Sierra called out frantically as she was shoved back and forth by the citizens. She searched among the many heads of many anthropomorphic animals, but not a blonde head in sight.

Finally, Sierra managed to squeeze herself out of the chaotic crowd, standing beside a library. She breathed deeply, having just survived what she would call a traffic jam without a car. But like a car, she was now lost. She lost Squirrel and the others among the crowd.

"Squirrel!" Sierra cried out. But no response, at least, she thought there was none on account of the loud voices throughout the streets.

Sierra rubbed her head, trying to remain calm. She looked down the streets, trying to find empty spaces for her to get through, in hops of finding Squirrel and her friends. Taking a deep breath, Sierra rushed through the crowd.

"Watch it!"

"Hey!"

"My meat, man!"

Sierra was halfway through the crowd...then she stumbled on a bone.

Sierra screamed as she went flying into the air...passing some random doors in some random building...then she landed on a cold tile floor.

She groaned, rubbing her head. When she looked to see where she was, her eyes widened.

Computers...animals in lab coats and dark suits and shades...incredible weaponry...where was she?

Sierra lifted herself from the ground, whistling in astonishment as she gazed at her new surroundings.

"Hey!"

Sierra wheeled around, and was greeted by a giant face on a computer screen.

"This is TUFF personal only!"

Sierra took a good look at the person yelling at her. It was a flea, and apparently, so small it was using a device of some kind to show its face more closely.

"I...uh..." Sierra was mentally cursing herself for being such a klutz. Cursing herself even more because she feared fleas because of how they caused itchiness and she had just angered one right now.

Before she had time to utter a full word, she was surrounded by animals with guns...directed at her.

Sierra shuddered, feeling like some cartoon character in one episode being accused of a crime. But maybe stumbling into this wondrous place had been her crime...

"Hold it!"

All eyes turned toward the person that shouted out. Sierra peered over the flea and its gun and saw an animal of some kind standing among the other dressed animals.

He had a large dark nose, frizzy hair, big glasses, buckteeth...and gills?

Sierra gazed more closely that, indeed, gills were on the side of the mysterious animal's neck.

"Keswick," the flea exclaimed. "What is it?"

"This g-g-girl," the animal known as Keswick announced with a stutter as he stood beside Sierra, "is no harm. I've just checked through the s-s-security cameras; she came her by accident. Meaning, she's no threat to TUFF."

The other animals murmured among themselves, nodding in agreement. And they returned back to their work.

"Well, I feel like an idiot..." The flea muttered. He gave Sierra an apologetic look. "Sorry about that, ma'am." And he had his machine drive away.

Sierra just stood there, dumbfounded. It all seemed to happen so fast. But she regained herself and smiled nervously at the animal known as Keswick.

"Hey, uh, thanks..." Sierra told him. "I was getting scared there..."

"You're welcome," Keswick told her with an assuring smile. "Miss...?"

"Sierra," she told him with a soft smile.

"Miss Sierra," Keswick pronounced. "As you might already know, I'm Keswick." He gave a bow. "That flea was the Chief; forgive him, he doesn't like s-s-strangers coming into TUFF."

Sierra blinked at the name. "What's TUFF?"

"Turbo Undercover Fighting Force," he informed her. "An organization filled with t-t-top spies."

"Spies..." Sierra repeated, the word sinking in. She blinked a couple of times. "You serious?"

"I am a scientist, Miss Sierra," Keswick told her. "I'm serious. You have set foot on spy territory."

Sierra blinked a couple more times. Then the largest of smiles formed on her face. "This. Is. So. Cool."

"Well, true to word combining d-d-danger with adventure is quite an int-t-teresting occupation..." Keswick stuttered. He gave her another bow. "I'll be happy to show you safely out, and out of guns' way."

"Uh, thanks, Keswick..." Sierra said with a chuckle as she followed him across the hall.

The interesting animal opened the doors of TUFF, motioning for her to exit out. Sierra only took a few steps toward the door, then she smiled a bit at Keswick.

"Listen..." She began as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Obviously, I'm new here, and my friend and I got separated. So maybe you could...?"

"Why, I'd be happy to show you around," Keswick offered. "When I was in college, I was a tour guide for P-p-petropolis."

"So that's the name of this dog-gone-it-town..." Sierra said as she gazed around the streets of the town she had just arrived in.

"Trust me, there are more than just d-d-dogs living here, Miss Sierra," Keswick informed him. Then he gave a smile. "Just let me pack some devices and I'll take you around."

Sierra smiled, grateful for his help and generosity. Then she raised an eyebrow in confusing as she watched Keswick pull the strap of his pants...

...and shoved his devices in.

_He has a pouch? _she thought with shock. _What the heck is he?_

Keswick placed his strap back and gave another bow to Sierra. "Miss Sierra, your tour awaits."

Sierra pushed aside her surprise and just smiled down at the animal of some kind before they both walked out the doors of TUFF.

_And here I thought he was Platypus..._Sierra thought with a mental sigh.


	2. Jumping the Jumping Shark

Sierra glanced down at the interesting animal every now and then as he walked her through the city known as Petropolis. What exactly was he? He had fur, of course...frizzy hair that reminded her of a sheep dog...and teeth like a beaver?

"And here we have Petropolis City Hall," Keswick informed as he motioned to the large building before them. Just recently reb-b-b-built."

"Rebuilt?" Sierra repeated with confusion.

"We, uh, had a missile battle with DOOM a while back..." Keswick explained quietly.

"A missile battle..." Sierra repeated, her voice filled with slight doubt and disbelief. "And, uh, who's DOOM?"

"Why, the Diabolical Order of Mayhem," he explained. "TUFF's evil counterpart. They're always w-w-wrecking havoc here in the city!"

"And when was you last encounter?" Sierra asked carefully, arms folded as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just yesterday," Keswick said nonchalantly. "Snaptrap tried to melt all the cheese in the world so it would be one smelly heap of fondue."

"That's just weird," Sierra said honestly.

"You know what's even weirder?" Keswick added. "He's a rat who's allergic to cheese."

"A rat who's allergic to cheese?" Sierra could barely hold her laughter as they continued walking down the street. "Now I've seen everything."

"Well, not everything," Keswick corrected. He motioned to another building. "Behold! Our pride and joy: the Petropolis Museum."

Sierra raised her head and gazed at the building the animal of a mysterious species motioned to and she had to admit it was quite impressive. Nearly reminded her of the Metropolitan Museum she sometimes entered along with Squirrel and a few friends. She followed Keswick as he continued on about Petropolis pride and such as they entered the museum.

"And here we have the Crougar Rat..." He informed as he motioned to one of the artifacts on display.

Sierra set her eyes on what appeared to be a tiny golden object shaped like a mouse with ruby eyes, nose, and ears. She whistled to prove her astonishment. "Nice..."

"Not only is it nice, Miss Sierra," Keswick went on. "The robbery of this artifact is what led us to hiring one of the b-b-best agents we've ever taken into TUFF."

"Who would that be?" She asked.

"Why, a Mr. Dudley Puppy," he responded.

Sierra thought back to the hyperactive hound earlier. He wore a nice looking jetblack shirt, though no pants. He seemed pretty fast and he was quite protective...

"He's pretty cool," Sierra chuckled. "Squirrel introduced me to both him and this girl name Kitty earlier before this crazy meat-loving crowd totally broke us apart..." She rolled her eyes at the insanity she had to fight through earlier.

"Ah, Meat Lovers Day..." Keswick chuckled. "A cow's worst holiday-"

But before he could continue, the ground began to rumble.

"What the heck is going on?" Sierra cried.

"Don't fret, Miss Sierra," Keswick assured her. "I know exactly who's causing the trouble this time!"

Suddenly, right beside them, a huge machine broke through the ground. Sierra gazed in fear as it appeared to be a huge mechanic drill of some kind that parked itself before them. Then the door of the machine swung open.

And out stepped a large rat in a white lab coat, crazy eyes, and the worst set of teeth she had ever seen.

"Snaptrap!" Keswick growled. He stood protectively in front of Sierra, taking a ray gun of some kind from underneath his shirt.

"Oh, it's just you, Smellswick..." The rat muttered with non-interest. "I guess this makes the robbery much easier..."

"The name is Keswick!" The fuming animal of a mysterious kind shouted as he pointed his gun at him. "And I would think t-t-twice before stealing from the Petropolis Museum again!"

"Or what?" Snaptrap challenged. "You're little sugar plum-haired fairy is going to pummel me into next week?" He could barely hold his laughter as he pointed at Sierra's colored hair.

"Oh, not cool!" Sierra protested with a slight growl. "No one disses the hair!"

And with that said, she grabbed the gun from Keswick, and despite never even having one ounce of experience, she pressed a button which she hoped would shoot. It did but it sent her backward into a wall.

Snaptrap ran out of the way just in time as the blast from the gun hit his vehicle, totally destroying it into a heap.

"Hey, I don't have insurance on that!" The rat shouted. He gnashed his unruly teeth together as he glared at Sierra. "Alright, grape head!" He said threateningly before he took out his own special weapon from his coat. "Prepare to be pwned!"

"You got that from a Deviantart picture, didn't you?" Sierra questioned, obviously not impressed.

But Snaptrap just fired at both her and Keswick, great orbs of fire shot out and setting everything it touched to a slight blaze.

"Look out!" Keswick shouted before he pushed both him and Sierra out of the way., bringing them both down to the floor.

"Now where is that Jumping Shark artifact that the museum just got last week..." Snaptrap pondered as he put his firing on hold and gazed over the artifacts around the room. "Ah, here it is!"

There on display standing before him was a small, golden shark with ruby eyes and teeth. Snaptrap cackled before he grabbed it-

-and then someone crashed through the window.

"Wha-?" The rat cried as he looked over to see who had landed before him.

It was no other than Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, and Squirrel.

"Drop the shark, rat!" Squirrel barked at him, aiming her gun at him.

"Why, if it isn't the lovely Miss Squirrel..." The rat said with a slight sensual growl in his voice.

"Uh, dude..." Dudley intervened. "Don't forget us!" He motioned between him and Kitty. "Remember! We took you down more than anyone!"

"Squirrel!" Sierra exclaimed happily.

Squirrel's eyes lit up as she turned to see her good purple-haired friend. "Sierra! Are you okay?"

"We are now!" Keswick responded. "Quick! Don't let him steal the Jumping Shark!"

"Too late!" Snaptrap cackled as he held the artifact lovingly under one arm as he shot at them with the gun in his other.

Dudley, Kitty, and Squirrel jumped out of the way. Dudley, having the most agility in TUFF, hopped forward and took out his weapon.

"Chew toy!" He shouted before he took out a rubber green bone.

"A chew toy?" Kitty cried in disbelief. "Oh, come on!"

But Dudley ignored him and flung his precious toy right at Snaptrap. It was a direct hit as it got him right in the eye.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" The rat cried as he dropped the artifact to tend to his aching eye.

Squirrel rushed forward and slid herself through the ground, considering the janitor waxed the floor today. She slid a perfect 360, grabbed the artifact, and slid right beside Keswick and Sierra.

"End of the line, Snaptrap!" Kitty shouted as she pointed her gun at him.

"Oh, poo!" Snaptrap groaned. "And here I thought the plot would be ruined by the purple-haired newbie!"

"Hey, I resent that!" Sierra protested, hands on her hips. "If this was a cartoon and I directing it, I would _so_ have you erased on the spot!"

"No time for witty banter!" Snaptrap said quickly. "Time to jet!"

And with that said, he pressed a button on his belt. Two wings emerged from within the mechanical backpack he wore. And he was out the door.

"Drat!" Kitty cried. "He got away!"

"At least we got the Jumping Shark safe and sound..." Squirrel assured her as she showed the artifact in her arms.

"Why yes," Keswick said happily as he took the artifact from her. "Good to know Snaptrap didn't actually steal it..." His voice trailed off as he gazed at the artifact with widened eyes behind his glasses.

"Keswick, what's wrong?" Sierra asked.

Keswick gazed at the artifact once again. "It's a fake!"

"A fake?" Dudley cried. "How can you tell?"

And Keswick pointed behind the Jumping Shark's head. The word 'fake' was clear across it.

"That means..." Sierra gasped.  
_

Snaptrap cackled as he stood in his evil lair, holding up the Jumping Shark for all to see. His DOOM team cheered him for his successful robbery.

"So the TUFF agents have the fake Jumping Shark!" He laughed. "Which I had switched with the real one! So unexpected!"

"So what exactly does the Jumping Shark do, boss?" Ollie, a possum, spoke in a thick British accent.

Snaptrap stopped laughing and just stared at the artifact dumbfoundedly. "Honestly, I have no idea..."

"Well, it's called the Jumping Shark..." His brother-in-law Larry said with a roll of his eyes. "So obviously it must have the power to control sharks...a power which we don't need on account of we have the shark tank. Seriously, did you ever think things through?"

Snaptrap said nothing. He just took out a device and pressed the blinking red button on it.

And a door in the ground opened, dropping Larry into the sharktank.  
_

"So Snaptrap got away with the Jumping Shark..." The chief sighed as he paced back and forth on his massive desk. "Oh, well, better luck next time."

"Hold on, chief!" Kitty began. "Who knows? Maybe this artifact is just as dangerous as the Crougar Rat was."

"All it did was control all the rats in Petropolis..." Dudley chuckled. "What can that shark object do that we should worry about?"

And Kitty gave him a look which he was unable to read.

"Though this mission was a bust..." Squirrel said. "I'm sure you guys are going to get it back from him sooner or later." She checked her watched. "Oh, I got to run. It was great being here again!" She stood up from her seat. She turned to see Sierra still planted in hers. "Um, you coming, Sierra?"

The purple-haired cartoonist turned from Squirrel toward Keswick, who was busy fixing a small device in his lap. Sierra had to smile at how focused he always was. She turned to Squirrel. "I'll pass. I think I'd like to check out this place a bit more..." She smiled over at Keswick. "If the hybrid will continued showing me around."

This suddenly caught Keswick off guard as he gazed up at Sierra, who gave him a friendly smile.

Squirrel smiled at the both of them before shrugging. "Sure," she said as she walked toward the exit. "I'll pick you up later, alright?"

Sierra and the others gave the squirrel a wave before she was gone.

"I miss her so badly now!" Dudley exclaimed, fresh tears forming in his blue eyes.

"She's only been gone for five seconds!" Kitty exclaimed, fuming.

"Anyway," the Chief began as he turned toward Keswick and Sierra. "Keswick, Petropolis is now in serious danger now that the Jumping Shark is out and we have no idea what it does..." He glanced over at Sierra. "So stay close with this girl..."

"Uh, m-m-me?" Keswick stuttered before glancing nervously at Sierra. "Um, wouldn't it be best to lay her protection on either Agents Katswell or Puppy?"

"Sorry," the Chief apologized. "She seems to know you more out of all of us. And it was you who has been spending the day with her..." There was a slight chuckle to his voice.

"What did you do, Keswick?" Dudley teased.

"N-n-nothing of your interests!" Keswick protested. He glanced over at Sierra. "Miss Sierra, I'll be gladly to have you under my wing until Squirrel arrives."

And, to Sierra's shock, a feather fell from the cuff link of his lab coat. She picked it up and inspected it.

"Uh, is this yours?" She asked, almost nervously.

"Sorry, my bad!" Keswick chuckled as he took the feather from her. "Molting season must be here! Got to grab my trusty lotion to keep it from happening!"

Sierra just blinked at him, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Yeah, we have no idea what he is, either..." Dudley whispered to her. "We do know that he lays an egg sometimes..."

"Okay, now that is freaky..." Sierra muttered quietly under her breath.

"Come, Miss Sierra," Keswick gestured as he hopped from his seat. "Allow me to show to the grand Petropolis Mall where there's a food c-c-court that is no disappointment."

"Uh, okay," Sierra said as she stood from her seat. She turned to Kitty and Dudely. "Why does he keep calling me Miss Sierra?"

"That's Keswick's way of acting like a gentleman and not a total geek," Dudley explained.

They looked to see Keswick click a button on his device which turned into a scooter. A license plate of the front that said 'Born 2B Geeky'.

"If that's even possible..." Dudley said quietly.

"Hop on, Miss Sierra," Keswick said as he patted the empty space behind him. "Your second Tour de Petropolis awaits!"

"Seriously...'Miss Sierra'?" Sierra hissed at both Kitty and Dudley before she sat behind Keswick.

Soon, they were off and out the door.

"Better than calling her Madame Raspberry!" Dudley laughed as soon as they were gone. 


	3. Perfect

"So you order something and you get a free beard?" Sierra asked with disbelief as she gazed at the fake costume piece in her hands. She had ordered a latte with extra cream and light sugar and had received a black, fuzzy, pirate-like beard along with it.

"Well, yes," Keswick, wearing a fake red mustache he had received with his cappuccino, responded. "That's how business booms for this c-c-cafe. It' also a great way for men to impress their dates here."

Sierra gazed around the cafe. Apparently, Keswick was right; she had spotted a few guys wearing fake beards, mustaches, and mutton chops, seemingly impressing the ladies quite well. Sierra had to laugh. As ridiculous as the deals seemed, it was pretty funny...funny enough to draw about.

"So, you're a cartoonist?" Keswick began as he removed his fake mustache to drink his cappuccino.

"Yeah," Sierra nodded as she stirred her latte. "I'm really good in the magazine where I live. Also, I'm working on this show I want animated."

"Really?" Keswick asked, obviously impressed. "What's it about?"

"I have no idea..." Sierra sighed. "But it's got to do something about this guy who does stuff that are like totally dangerous."

"Hmm, now why does that sound so familiar..." Keswick pondered. "Oh, well..."

"And, well, I already know you're a scientist working for some awesome secret spy organization..." Sierra chuckled as she said this, the words felt ticklish on her tongue because it seemed so original to say.

"Well, some people like me like to rebel against our p-p-aarents..." Keswick stuttered quietly, adding some sugar to his cappuccino.

Sierra looked at him with a curious expression. "What do you mean?"

The animal of a mysterious species sighed as he stirred his drink. "Well...my parents wanted me to be a doctor..."

"Well, you do have the intelligence for it..." Sierra said. "But go ahead, sorry!" She said quickly, feeling like an idiot for interrupting his story.

"Well, growing up, I felt that having a medical job seemed rather tedious and un-extreme..." Keswick went on. "Then I came across TUFF toward the end of my college years."

Sierra smiled, understanding what he was feeling. "And then you fell in love with it."

"Well, 'love' is a strong word to define one's impression about TUFF but yes," Keswick said, gazing curiously at Sierra's smile. "They hired me as soon as I applied. And now I aid agents instead of patients."

Sierra nodded, still holding her soft smile. "That's really great. You followed your dreams despite what your parents think."

Keswick raised an eyebrow at her. "You know someone similar of this experience?"

Sierra nodded slowly. "Yes," she said softly. "Me."

"You?" He asked, fairly surprised.

Sierra chuckled. "My parents wanted me to be a doctor," she explained. "But I what I really wanted to do was draw."

"My..." Keswick said, quite amazed. "Your parents must have been upset about your change of plans..."

"Well, they were at first..." Sierra rolled her eyes. "But they accepted my decision. And they supported me, and look at me now. They told me they've never been more proud."

Keswick blinked, his fingers playing with his stirring spoon. "So your parents are actually happy for you?"

"Well, yeah," Sierra said. "As long as I'm happy, they're happy." She gazed at him. "Your parents aren't happy with your decision?"

Keswick sighed. "My parents have become overbearing...nagging me about becoming TUFF's scientist and not a doctor." He suddenly gripped his spoon as a scowl crossed his face. "They should talk! A plumber and a car washer! I make more in a month then they could have ever made in a year! Of all the good-for-nothing..." He set into a series of grumbles.

Sierra watched him quietly seethe. Poor guy. Parents can be a pain sometimes, even when you're not a kid anymore. But kids become adults, and they make their own decisions. She made hers and was now a great cartoonist. Keswick made his and look what an awesome job he has, which is much better than any boring medical job. It paid more as well.

Keswick stopped grumbling and glanced over at Sierra gazing at him in concern. "Pardon me..." He apologized. "I'm just not as lucky of having good terms with my parents as you are..." He sighed as he adjusted his glasses. "My parents keep telling me that working for TUFF is probably the whole reason I can't get a girlfriend..."

Sierra slowly shook her head, shocked by such untrue words. "That's harsh, man."

"Well, they are true with that..." Keswick sighed before sipping his coffee. "So...what comic strips are you working on?"

Sierra realized that he had changed the subject to take them both out of his gloomy situation so she played along. "Well, I have these few strips that I know are going to be killer!"  
_

"Darn it!" Snaptrap grunted as he placed the Jumping Shark down after another failed attempt to set it into action. "Why won't this thing do anything?"

"Perhaps it's a defective, boss?" Ollie suggested.

"If it is, and I've done all that plotting and stealing and fighting..." Snaptrap muttered. "I'll cry..." He gazed at the artifact in his hands. "Well, it might make a great paperweight..." He tossed it to his brother-in-law. "Larry! Get some papers to put this on and stat!"

"Okay, you don't have to be so pushy!" Larry spat as he did the order. "Lousy little..." Larry grumbled as he wiped the artifact with a rag.

No one noticed its ruby eyes glowing.  
_

"My, time sure does fly fast..." Keswick laughed as he drove Sierra in his wagon toward the entrance leading to Marzipan City. "I do hope you've enjoyed your look around Petropolis, Miss Sierra."

Sierra rolled her eyes at the 'Miss' part. But she smiled, nevertheless. "Yeah, I did..."

"Perhaps some other time then?" Keswick asked, almost hopefully. "You know, hang out, do activities, get mustaches with our c-c-cappuccionos."

Sierra laughed. "I like the sound of that..." She gave him a coy smile. "You know, it almost seems like you're asking me out on a date..."

Keswick nearly drove unto the side of the road as his face turned red. "Oh, I would n-n-never, Miss Sierra!" He stuttered nervously. "You're a woman of your kind and I'm an animal of my kind and you know..." His cheeks darkened.

"Yeah, about that..." Sierra began, folding her arms. "What exactly-"

"Ho! We're here!" Keswick interrupted as he pulled the wagon to a screeching halt next to Mung Daal's house. "And look, there's Squirrel!"

Sierra glanced out her window to see the blonde squirrel standing outside the doorway of Mung's Catering Company, smiling and waving at her.

"Oh..." Sierra said softly to herself, a hint of disappointment in her tone. She glanced over at Keswick and smiled. "Well, time for me to go home..."

"You have a safe trip home, alright?" Keswick told her with a chuckle, his hands tightening on the steering wheel.

"Yeah..." Sierra muttered quietly.

A minute passed, no one did anything as they just sat in total silence.

"Well, bye!" Sierra said quickly before she dashes out the door.

Keswick watched as he purple braid flapped as she dashed over and embraced Squirrel. Really, what an interesting color for hair. Keswick admired it. There were just so many things to admire Sierra about...her attitude...her job...her relationship with her parents...her pretty smile...

Keswick stopped right there as he placed a hand on his cheek. It was growing hot. He glanced once more to see Sierra standing at the doorway while Squirrel was on her phone.

She gave Keswick a small wave before she and the blonde squirrel went inside the building. Though a little too late, Keswick waved back.

After the door closed behind Sierra, Keswick immediately drove in the other direction and sped back to Petropolis.  
_

"And make sure the sharks get their nightly snack!" Snaptrap shouted through the lair.

Larry grumbled as he walked in his sleeping attire, holding the Jumping Shark under one arm and a stack of papers in the other. He glared at the shark tank in front of him before tossing the ambitious non-humanesque animals some leftover cookies from earlier.

"Maybe I should give them you as a night snack..." He muttered under his breath, recalling his jerk of a brother-in-law.

He looked at the Jumping Shark once more, then he placed the stack of papers on a nearby desk and placed the artifact on top. "Yeah, it makes a great paperweight..." And he walked to bed.

The artifact's eyes glowed even brighter...and the sharks seemed to become even more restless than usual.  
_

"Well, Snaptrap's been keeping it low for a while now..." The Chief announced to the agents in the meeting room. "That can only mean he's plotting something really hectic."

"Maybe he's just using the artifact as a paper weight now?" Dudley suggested.

"Look, he may be Snaptrap," Kitty told her pooch partner, "but even someone like him wouldn't do something as ridiculous as that."

"All I ask of you agents is to keep things on the lookout for anything suspicious," the Chief ordered. "Keswick, any updates on what exactly the Jumping Shark might do?"

No response came.

"Keswick?" The Chief repeated.

All eyes turned toward the end of the table, where the mysterious species of a scientist sat in his slightly large chair, fiddling with something in his hands.

"Keswick!" The Chief barked, grabbing his attention.

"Do-wuh?" Keswick looked up to see the entire room staring at him. "I"m sorry, what were we t-t-alking about again?"

"Man, you're really distracted," Dudley pointed out. He noticed some kind of device in Keswick's hands. "Hey, is that a game?"

"What? No! Wait, I-" But before Keswick could protest further, Dudley grabbed the device from his hands.

"Whoa!" The dog agent exclaimed as he peered at the screen of Keswick's PDA. "A giant, purple plum thing with eyes!"

"That's Sierra, you d-d-dolt!" Keswick snapped before he grabbed his device back from Dudley. "And it's a close-up of her face, okay?"

Dudley and Kitty exchanged glances, then they both looked at Keswick with smirks written across their faces.

"Why do you have a picture of the cartoonist on your PDA?" Kitty asked slyly.

"Because I needed a picture to go along with her phone number," Keswick responded strongly.

When he realized what he blurted out, his face immediately turned red.

"No way!" Dudley laughed. "You're crushing on the human plum!"

"I d-d-do not!" Keswick responded hastily. "And she's not a human plum! She just has interesting hair!"

"Yes, you do!" Kitty giggled. "You totally like the girl...and her interesting hair!"

All eyes bore into him in anticipation, and Keswick felt his face become even more red and much hotter. He grumbled as he hopped from his seat and headed toward the exit.

"What you're saying b-b-bonkers!" Keswick snapped as he opened the exit door. "And, if you haven't noticed, Sierra's a human and I'm..." His voice trailed off, biting his lip. "Not human."

And he marched out the door in a huff.

"Dude..." Dudley began as he glanced over at Kitty. "Does Keswick even know what he is?  
_

Down in the TUFF lab, Keswick muttered to himself as he worked on some massive ray he and and the other scientists had been working on last week. He was still a bit furious about what Dudley and the other agents had told him earlier in the meeting room, about him and Sierra.

What made him even more furious is that they could be right.

Keswick scoffed at such an idea. Though he was a master in biology, he doubted that cross-species dating was even appropriate.

Of course...there were a number of his friends who became infatuated and linked with species differing from themselves. Even a few human friends.

But Sierra didn't seem like other humans...she was quite special. Not only did she have a job that was fun, exciting, and made you feel like a child again, but she had quite the personality of a girl who spoke her mind and made people know what she thought was right or wrong. Witty, giddy, pretty...

Keswick shook his head. Again with the fantasy of Sierra's appearance. It could never happen. And parents would disapprove of him even further; he couldn't handle more disappointment.

As he replaced the wires, his PDA sounded. Lifting his goggles he took out his PDA from his pocket.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, it's me!" Exclaimed a familiar bubbly voice on the other line.

"M-m-miss Sierra?" Keswick stuttered in panic, nearly dropping his PDA.

"Again with the 'Miss'..." She grumbled on the other end. "Well, got out of work early. Comic's been finished. So I asked Squirrel to drop me here."

"By 'here', what exactly do you mean?" Keswick asked carefully.

"'Here' here!"

Keswick jumped back in surprise before he turned around and there stood the purple-haired cartoonist smiling down at him, her phone in her ear.

"Oh, Miss Sierra..." Keswick's face became red again. "Uh, welcome! How did you know I would be in here?"

"You got an IQ bigger than 200," Sierra told him with a coy smile. "Where would a person like you be?"

"Good point," Keswick muttered.

"Anyway, I thought maybe after you were done with work we could do some stuff together," she suggested.

"Well, I'l have to see with the Chief and inform my fellow agents if I d-d-desire to be off early..." Keswick began quietly.

Suddenly, a pair of hands reached from behind and placed themselves quite firmly on Keswick's shoulders.

"Oh, the Chief won't mind!" It was Kitty, and behind her were Dudley and the Chief. "Right, Chief?"

"Absolutely," the Chief nodded with a knowing smile. "Keswick, please escort Sierra to wherever she wishes the both of you should be."

"But, Chief-" Keswick began, feeling himself flush even more as he casted a nervous glance over to Sierra. But then Dudley and Kitty shoved him forward, and the back of his head met Sierra's knees, nearly tumbling them both over.

"Just go have fun," Dudley urged as he pushed the both of them out of the lab. "You know, stroll, talk, maybe have a romantic dinner..."

"Dudley!" Keswick growled through gritted teeth, sending a warning glare through his thick glasses.

"Bye!" And Dudley shoved them out the door.  
_

"Well, they seemed insistent..." Sierra began as she sat beside Keswick in his wagon. "So, how's this 'date' going to start?" She gave him a teasing smile.

Keswick kept his eyes on the street, but he was becoming even more red, nevertheless. "I assure you, Miss Sierra, my friends were just being childish. This is no date, we are simply enjoying each other's company."

"Again with the 'Miss'!" Sierra groaned. "Seriously, do I look like a kindergarten teacher to you?"

"Well, perhaps," he stated carefully. "You have quite the personality that could deal with children." He pulled over to a nearby corner next to a tiny teahouse. "This is where I sometimes go when I'd like peace and harmony away from the chaos I deal with almost everyday."

"The Guppy Teahouse?" Sierra read the sign. "What, we going to be served by fish?" She snorted.

Apparently, she was right, as they were seated at a table by a tall clown fish in a waiter's shirt. Sierra couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight of so many human-like tropical fish around this busy place. She looked over to see Keswick give her an 'I-told-you-so' expression.

"Yeah, this is Animal Kingdom, alright..." Sierra rolled her eyes. She looked over he menu. "So, what's good here?"

"May I suggest a cup of tea with the tropical works?" Keswick asked. "And a plate of boiled dates."

"Boiled dates?" Sierra pretended to look sick. "It's good?"

"Exactly," Keswick chuckled. After he made their order, he smiled nervously at Sierra. "Honestly, I truly am g-g-glad you've decided to come over here again, Miss Sierra."

"Miss Sierra?" Sierra groaned. "Seriously!" But she immediately calmed down and smiled at him anyway. "Well, thanks, Keswick." She eyed him carefully. "Okay, really, what are you?"

"Come again?" Keswick asked in confusion.

"You know what I'm talking about," Sierra sighed. "What kind of animal are you?"

"Oh, that..." Keswick looked down at the table, playing with his fingers nervously. "Do you really want to know?"

"By all means..." Sierra rolled her eyes.

"Okay, then..." Keswick took a deep breath. "...I have no idea."

Sierra just blinked, her mouth unhinged. "What?" She exclaimed. "What do you mean you have no idea? I mean, you're you! How can you not know what you are?"

"Now calm down, girl," Keswick told her. "What I mean to say is I don't know exactly what I am."

"Meaning?" She urged.

Keswick sighed. "I'm mixed."

Sierra nodded slowly, trying to take this new information in. "What, like a dog?"

"Well, part dog, actually..." Keswick rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "What I mean to say is I'm a mix of every animal you can think of."

"A mix of every animal I can think of?" Sierra repeated in disbelief. "Okay, that's a little weird..."

"Honestly, I think so, too," Keswick sighed. "But it's the truth. I mean, haven't you noticed the various animal features on my body? Like my squirrel/beaver teeth? My kangaroo pouch? My dog/gerbil-like nose? Etc? Etc?"

"Oh, trust me," Sierra said carefully. "I've noticed..." She looked over him carefully. "So you really don't know what you are?"

"Well, yes..." Keswick looked down in shame. "My parents...they're both like me, which seems pretty odd, but they have come from a long line of different species, both of them..." He adjusted his glasses. "I have no idea what I am..."

Sierra continued gazing at him. True, his appearance was a mystery, but mysteries were quite interesting to the purple-haired cartoonist. So Keswick was of different animals, that wasn't something to be ashamed of. In fact, Sierra thought it was cool.

Cute, even.

"I know exactly what you are, Keswick..." Sierra told the gloomy anthropomorphic scientist softly.

Keswick gazed at the purple-haired cartoonist. "What?"

And Sierra smiled at him. "Perfect."

That did it. Keswick was as red as a tomato...red as a tomato field, even. He felt his throat run dry as he nervously gazed into Sierra's honest eyes, telling him the truth.

"W-w-well, uh..." Keswick stuttered, the inside of his shirt feeling absolutely hot. "Well, I'm flattered."

"Is that all you're feeling right now, animal of many wonders?" Sierra asked teasingly, folding her arms and smiling at him.

"Um, well..." Keswick began.

But before he could say anything, something crashed right through the windows of the teahouse. Patrons screamed and ran for their lives, but Keswick and an extremely startled Sierra stayed behind.

"It's Snaptrap!" Keswick growled as he took out his laser gun. "I just know it!"

Emerging through the dust, through the broken entrance...it wasn't Snaptrap at all.

It was...a shark?

"What the heck?" Sierra cried as she saw it glaring down at them. "Okay, yeah, he's just like every one of you guys...But where the heck are his clothes?"

"He's not human animal, Miss Sierra," Keswick told her, aiming his gun at it. "It's an animal's animal that's been controlled?"

"You think it would have anything to do with that Jumping Shark thing you lost to that rat dude?" Sierra asked, trembling under the shark's hard gaze.

"Precisely," Keswick said quietly. "Eat laser, aquatic b-b-eing!"

And he fired at it. But the controlled shark dodged it, being given strength and agility. It lunged forward, crashing through tables before it reached over to the waiter's table and ripped the cash register away.

"Oh, Snaptrap is just too low!" Keswick muttered. "We need backup!"

"We're on it!" Both Keswick and Sierra turned to see Kitty and Dudley drive into the teahouse in their car.

Kitty and Dudley hopped out of the vehicle, holding fighting poses and weapons before they glared at the shark with the register full of money.

"Freeze, snaggleteeth!" Dudley shouted before he lunged at it. But it shoved him roughly to the floor and Dudley was gasping for air.

"I'll make fishsticks out of you!" Kitty shouted before she took out a large gun and began shooting violently at it.

But the shark was just that athletic as it dodged left and right. It rushed at Sierra and Keswick, but mostly its eyes were focused on Sierra.

It grabbed her by its powerful arms, holding both her and the register tightly.

"Help!" Sierra cried.

"Miss Sierra!" Keswick cried. The shark was about to make a run for it, but Keswick immediately stood in its way. "Unhand her, ungrateful being!" And he held a fighting pose.

The shark just stared down at him. Then, with a leg, he kicked him away with no problems whatsoever.

"Keswick!" Sierra cried as the shark began running off with her.

"Time for desperate action!" Keswick muttered as he adjusted his glasses. He took out a small device from his pocket and aimed it at the shark.

The device shot out a tiny grappling hook that aimed quickly toward the shark. It grabbed Sierra by her free wrist and yanked her out of the shark's grasp. The shark growled but he continued running off with the stolen money.

Sierra came flying as the grappling hook pulled her at a fast rate. Then she crashed right into Keswick and they both ended up on the floor.

"Keswick!" Sierra exclaimed, relieved that she was saved as well as seeing him face-to-face once again.

"Dear me, Miss Sierra!" Keswick exclaimed as he sat upright. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Have you suffered any crushed organs because of his uncalled-for hold?"

"Keswick, relax," Sierra assured him. "I'm alright!"

And suddenly, and ever so quickly, Keswick jumped onto her lap, took her face in his paws and gave her a quick, relieved peck on her lips.

"Wow, Keswick..." Dudley said with surprise as he and Kitty witnessed what had just happened.

Sierra felt a bit dazed. Though the kiss was quick and unexpected, it was wonderful, nevertheless.

Yet Keswick didn't realize what he had done as he checked her hand for a normal pulse as well as checking her arms to see if there were any scratches. "No bruises...no blood loss...and your eyes don't seem to be dilated..."

Sierra had to laugh as she pulled her arms away. "Keswick..." She giggled. "You do realize you just kissed me, right?"

Suddenly, Keswick halted in his actions. His eyes were wide behind his glasses as realization dawned on his face.

"I d-d-did?" He stuttered.

Sierra nodded, smiling widely at him.

Keswick felt his face become red once again and the inside of his shirt was hot and sweaty as he smiled nervously at the purple-haired cartoonist.

Then he fainted.


	4. She's Back

"Keswick?"

The animal of every species slowly opened his eyes. Everything was a blur at first, but then he saw the color purple...Finally, his vision was clear and he found himself face-to-face with Sierra.

Keswick took a moment to realize where he was now after he had recently fainted. He gazed around to see he was back in his TUFF office...

...and that he was lying in Sierra's lap.

"Uh..." His face was red as he gazed into Sierra's smiling eyes. "Did I faint?"

"Yeah, you did," Sierra laughed ash she twirled them both in Keswick's chair. "But that's okay, I mean, a kiss can usually make you feel light-headed..."

"Oh, the k-k-kiss!" Keswick stuttered. He looked at Sierra nervously. "That was totally unexpected and uncalled for, and I apologize-"

"Don't apologize," Sierra cut in, a sweet smile on her face. "The kiss was great. Quick, but great."

Keswick gazed at her in astonishment. "But don't you feel a bit intimidated that I'm..." He gazed at his form, then back at Sierra. "And you're...?"

"Dude," Sierra laughed. "Squirrel, Meg, Eva, and Karai are all in love with mutant turtles. Some of our friends are in love with someone outside their own species. So, pretty much this is nothing original..."

And Keswick's heart raced. "Does that mean you'd like to go on a d-d-date with me, then?" He asked hopefully.

Sierra smiled. "I thought that little moment at the teahouse was our date."

"Huh, I guess you're right..." Keswick chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "But those gosh-d-d-darn sharks ruined it and nearly took you away from me!" He added rather angrily.

"Aw, aren't you Prince Charming..." Sierra cooed before she stroked his fuzzy hair gently.

Keswick felt his face heat up from the cartoonist's soft touch. Is this what it felt like to actually have some girl actually like you? It felt really good...

"And by the way..." Sierra added softly. "I like an animals who's all-animal; that's pretty cool and pretty rare."

"G-g-gosh..." Keswick blushed even redder. "Thank you..."

"So, want to grab some dinner?" Sierra asked as she got out of his seat and placed him on his feet. "You know, make up for our ruined first date?"

Keswick stood upright, a bright smile on his face. "It would be wonderful, Miss Sierra."

Sierra's smile vanished as she gave him a warning look. "Keswick..."

Keswick gave her a sheepish smile. "I mean...Sierra."

Sierra's smile returned. "That's better."

They were halfway toward the door when Keswick suddenly felt himself lifted off his feet. Sierra had grabbed him by the collar and inched his face toward hers...

And she kissed him.

Finally, a real kiss...her skin felt soft against his furry lips...

Finally, she broke away and took his hand, dragging a dazed Keswick out the door and out to dinner.  
_

It had been a week since their first kiss and the kiss to make up for it afterwards, and Keswick and Sierra were still going strong in their newfound relationship. Sierra would go from her home place to Marzipan City leading to Petropolis just to see Keswick and the others. By then, she had gotten used to all the strange but interesting things that happened in Petropolis, especially when it involved TUFF.

Honestly, Sierra truly found the secret organization astonishing and she did what she could to help. She was now a reliable ally to TUFF just like Squirrel.

"Well, Jon, here's my work," Sierra said proudly as she placed the stack of recently finished sketches on her boss's table.

"Interesting..." Jon muttered as he gazed at one of the papers. He raised an eyebrow as he spent more time on the pictures. "Um, what kind of animal is this?"

Sierra smiled to herself. "The perfect kind."

Jon just gazed at her in confusion, but he said no more. With an approving nod, he took her papers in, planning to put them to print.

After work, Sierra found Squirrel in her car outside of the building. Soon, the girls were on their way to Marzipan City. As guilty as Sierra felt, Squirrel was her most reliable chauffeur, always there whenever Sierra needed a ride and go see Keswick again.

Keswick gave Squirrel a hug before she exited out of the car as soon as they entered Petropolis. Waving as Squirrel drove off, Sierra turned on her heel and entered the TUFF building. Passing workers she knew, she came across the lab.

"And this ought to adjust the frequency, leading to us to-" Keswick began as he worked on a device.

"Kessie!"

Keswick stood up straight, a smile upon his buckteeth as he turned from his work to find the beautiful, purple-haired cartoonist standing at the doorway.

"Agent Puppy, take over for me!" He said quickly before tossing his device over to Dudley, abandoning his work and raced over to Sierra.

"What does this button do?" Dudley asked before pressing it.

And suddenly, something flung a pie right in Kitty's face. Dudely tried not to giggle as he averted his eyes from Kitty's deadly ones with cream dripping from the eyelashes.

"Hello, my dear," Keswick greeted Sierra lovingly.

"Hey, baby," Sierra giggled before she picked him up and her lips met his.

Their kiss lasted a few moments, taking in each other's warm skin and fur. Finally, they broke away, smiling at each other, Keswick turned to see Kitty, Dudley, and the others look at them in pure shock.

"What?" Keswick asked defensively. "Just become I'm a geek doesn't mean I can't be a good k-k-kisser!"

"It's like sucking a plum, man..." Dudley whispered to Kitty.

"Oh, what do you know..." Keswick said as he checked his watch. "It's quitting time..."

"No, it's not," Dudley corrected. "It's not even three yet."

"Um, I think we should let them go..." Kitty told him, giving him a knowing wink. She smiled at Keswick. "We'll just tell the Chief you had to run an important TUFF errand."

"And not going out with your girlfriend and wind up in some serious making out," Dudley added. Kitty smacked his shoulder.

"Aw, thanks, guys..." Keswick felt himself blush. He smiled at Sierra. "Ready, my dear?"

"Let's go, animal man," Sierra laughed as they walked out of the building.

"Man, if Keswick can get a girl why can't I?" Dudley asked himself glumly.

Kitty rolled her eyes and sighed.  
_

Despite his short posture, Keswick wrapped an arm around Sierra, particularly her waist, as they sat at the movie theater, which was pretty empty considering what kind of movie it was. They were paying more attention to each than the movie itself...

"So your boss loved you new line of work..." Keswick said as he stuffed his face with popcorn.

"I had inspiration..." Sierra gave him a sly smile. She gazed at the screen. "I didn't know they still made black and white movies..."

"They don't," he informed her. "The film is just that bad."

"Well, at least it's some sci-fi movie," Sierra said. "Look at that thing!" She pointed at the screen, where a large monster-like fish was heading toward where the camera was zooming. "It's like coming right at us..."

And suddenly, the screen ripped.

And landing in front of the couple was shark.

"Holy cow!" Sierra cried.

"Cow? That's a shark!" Keswick told her. "But anyway, run!" He grabbed her arm and they quickly ran from their seats.

But before they could make it to the exit, a huge explosion hit their path. A couple more sharks stood in their way, ready to fight.

"What's with the sharks?" Sierra cried.

"I should have known..." Keswick growled. "That Jumping Shark...it actually had some shark controlling powers! Snaptrap has an evil plan up his sleeve!"

"I wish!"

Keswick and Sierra turned, and to their shock, their sat Snaptrap and his gang in the far right front row of the theater.

"I could've come up with the plan you had suddenly announced, Peswick," Snaptrap snapped. "But unfortunately, my stupid brother-in-law lost the artifact..." And he glared at Larry.

"What?" Keswick gasped.

"But if they don't have it..." Sierra gulped. "Who does?"

"That would be me..."

The couple turned as the three sharks that attacked them earlier stood aside. Slowly strolling toward them was a much larger shark.

And female.

She gave Keswick a cold smile. "Hello, Keswick..." She greeted. "Remember me?"

"That voice..." Keswick muttered quietly. "Where have I heard such a voice that would be perfect to program into a device..."

The female shark quickly turned her back...

...and on it was a toaster with a robotic woman's face on it.

"Rita..." Keswick muttered, his voice suddenly growing faint from the overwhelming shock as he gazed at what was once his old companion.

"Rita?" Sierra repeated. "You know here?"

"Of course he knows me," Rita said, her yellow flashing eyes flickering in annoyance. "He was in love with me."

Sierra's mouth fell open. She wheeled toward Keswick. "You dated a toaster?"

"Well, dating a toaster is seemingly impossible due to the difference between an animal and a machine but I had developed feelings for her..." Keswick confessed, shuddering under Sierra's gaze.

"Apparently, you've moved on..." Rita said as she shifted her robotic gaze over to Sierra. "And got together with this purple-haired princess..."

"Hey, watch the hair, sister..." Sierra warned her.

"I thought you lost your power after falling into the lake," Keswick exclaimed, staring at Rita in disbelief.

He thought she was through...brought herself to her fate because of her greedy desire for power and world domination...She had tried to conquer Petropolis just like she had conquered his heart...

"Well, I didn't exactly end there, Keswick," Rita laughed. She shifted around so now the female shark she was attached to was doing all the talking. "My last power cell saved me some time until I finally came upon this beautiful creature..." She rubbed her sleek body. "I've pretty much ran the ocean..." She took out something. "Then I found this..."

It was the Jumping Shark.

Suddenly, a crash was heard up on the roof. Falling from the broken ceiling were Kitty and Dudley as they landed in front of Keswick and Sierra.

"We heard there was trouble and came as soon as we could!" Kitty said.

"Hey, didn't these guys attack you before?" Dudley asked, pointing at the sharks. Then he gazed at the toaster strapped to the female shark. "Is that...?"

"Rita!" Kitty exclaimed.

"She's back, p-p-people!" Keswick exclaimed. "Back with a vengeance!"

"And that vengeance requires taking away what ha replaced me..." Rita growled.

Two of the sharks jumped forward, taking out grappling guns and shot forward. The hooks shot out straight at Sierra, grabbing her from the arms and waist and wrapping her in a tight, painful grasp. Sierra struggled but it only caused her to fall to the floor.

"Sierra!" Keswick cried. But a few more sharks jumped in, fighting with the three TUFF workers.

"Keswick!" Sierra cried as the two sharks and Rita dragged her away and out of the theater.

"We'll take care of these guys!" Dudley told Keswick. "You go save Sierra!"

"On it!" Keswick exclaimed before he pressed a button on his pants.

Suddenly, a propeller popped out from inside the back of his pants and carried him out of the theater, leaving the two TUFF agents to defend for themselves.

"Let me go!" Sierra cried as the two sharks carried her away unto the street. "Seriously, Rita, don't hate me because I took your man! I mean, you're the one who broke his heart!"

The female shark that was Rita glared at her, sending a shiver down the cartoonist's spine. "And I intend to keep it broken..." She added coldly.

"Rita!"

The female shark turned and glared as her former master bounded down the street and stopped in front of them. She could actually see the anger burning through his glasses.

"Now I may not be a violent person..." Keswick began as he held his fists out. "But, by g-g-golly, I'll fight you if I have to!"

"Looks like Super Boy has become Super Man..." Rita chuckled. "I'm surprised you're not begging for me to reconsider my actions..."

"You had your chance, Rita..." Keswick growled before digging into his pockets. "But now I truly know you are a cold-hearted, power-hungry, d-d-despivable toaster!"

"Oh, don't flatter me..." Rita chuckled evilly. She nodded to her two sharks.

They nodded back, dropping Sierra unto the ground, they rushed at Keswick.

But being a genius, Keswick was well-prepared as he took out an ice gun and shot forward at the sharks. They were literally frozen in place.

"Keswick!" Sierra cried, struggling in her bonds.

"Sierra!" Keswick exclaimed. Then he glared at Rita. He pointed his gun at her.

"You're not really going to shoot me, are you?" Rita asked hotly.

"I will as soon as you stop talking!" Keswick exclaimed.

"Well, then may I ask how do you work such a brilliant device?" She asked, with a hint of sensuality in her voice.

Keswick stared at her. "Well, I just straighten up the procedure of commonly clicking-"

**PUNCH!**

The female shark punch him across the ground. Drat...Keswick should have seen that coming.

"Still quite the fool, are you, Keswick?" Rita chuckled as she stood over him. "Makes me wonder if you just fall for anyone."

Keswick, despite his fear for his life, glared at her. "Trust me..." He said. "Sierra isn't just anyone."

"True..." Rita chuckled as she held a ray gun pointed at him. "With the hair, she could be a plum with arms and legs."

But before she could speak further, she was pushed beneath her legs from behind, making her topple backward. Keswick gazed behind the female shark to see that Sierra, tied on her stomach, had shifted her body at a fast twist to knock Rita down.

Keswick immediately got to his feet and rushed over to Sierra. "Are you alright?" He asked her worriedly as he untied her.

Sierra struggled free. "I warned her about the hair..." She said.

"Just you wait, Keswick!" Both turned just in time to see Rita, carrying her two still frozen male sharks, make a run for it. "I'll get you! And your little plumhead, too!"

Keswick gulped, then gazed back at Sierra. She smiled down at him before she reached down and hugged him.

Then she kissed him, just happy he wasn't hurt.

But Keswick...he wasn't feeling much up to the kiss.  
_

"So the Jumping Shark obviously does control sharks..." Sierra snorted as Keswick drove her into Marzipan City.

"Yeah..." Keswick muttered as he continued driving, eyes straight on the road.

Sierra raised an eyebrow at him. He had mostly been silent the whole ride to Marzipan City, which was weird since Keswick was such a chatterbox. Finally, he parked his car in front of Mung Daal's. Sierra got out of her seat and exited out of the car. She went over to Keswick's side and leaned through the window, expecting a goodnight kiss.

It never came.

Sierra gazed at him, his eyes averted and a sad expression on his face.

"Keswick..." Sierra began quietly. "Is something wrong?"

Finally, he looked at her, eyes sad as ever through his glasses. "She's going to hurt you..."

It took Sierra a moment to realize Keswick was talking about Rita, and what had happened earlier. This had been the second time she was kidnapped, but Keswick had always rescued her in the end.

"Yeah, she almost," Sierra assured him. "But I'm sure as soon as you guys take him down, no worries."

"But I am worried..." Keswick told her. "I'm worried what might happen the next time your in free zone where she could t-t-take you. And I might be too late in coming to your rescue..." He averted his eyes once more.

"Aw, Keswick, come on..." She told him soothingly.

"Sierra..." Keswick took a deep breath. "I never thought I'd do this...but I think it's the only way Rita will stay away from you..."

Sierra's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" Her voice cracked, with fear of what was about to happen.

Keswick looked at her once more. "I'm saying that maybe we shouldn't be t-t-together anymore..."

Sierra's jaw dropped, and she nearly stumbled in her own shoes. "Keswick, no!" She pleaded. "Come on! This is insane!"

"No, what's insane is making you a target when Rita really wants to get me," Keswick told her firmly.

"Keswick, we should talk about this!" Sierra cried.

But before she could reason with him, Keswick had raised the glass window of his car, drowning out Sierra's pleading voice. He put his car in motion and backed up, away from Sierra. Finally, he made a turn and headed in the opposite direction of where Sierra stood.

As he was heading home, Keswick glanced once more at Sierra in his side mirror.

He was mentally kicking himself for making a person of cartoon humor actually cry.


	5. Meet the Parents

It had been two days since Keswick broke up with Sierra for the sake of her life, and the poor man of many species took it hard on himself. He had fallen in love with the one woman that could accept him for who he was and now he was forced to lose her...

Everyone at TUFF could see the great impact it brought on their scientist: his experiments were actually failing.

**BOOM!**

Dudely ran from his desk to see Kitty and the Chief standing next to a burned out and dilapidated door.

"Keswick?" He asked.

"Keswick," Kitty nodded.

Finally, their fellow scientist emerged from the room, his glasses a bit shattered and his clothes charred. "Sorry, everyone..." He sighed miserably. "I'll f-f-fix that..."

"Keswick..." Dudley began gently. "Don't you think you're way over your head about this?"

"Why, Agent Puppy, I am never 'way over my head' about these projects!" Keswick retorted.

"I'm not talking about the projects," Dudley corrected. "I'm talking about breaking up with Sierra!"

Keswick's heart stopped for a few moments after hearing his girlfriend's name. "It's for the best..."

"Dude, you dumped her just because Rita threatened you with her life?" Dudley exclaimed. "Oh, come on! This is Rita! We've taken her down before, we can do it again!"

"She has an entire army of sharks that could rip us limb from limb!" Kelswick cried. "You think I want to risk Sierra's life?"

"Keswick..." Kitty began gently. "Dudley has a point. I mean, Sierra sounded really heartbroken..."

"How do you think I feel?" Keswick asked angrily.

Suddenly, they all heard the front door of the agency open. Keswick looked up-

There stood Sierra.

Keswick felt his heart at how even more lovely Sierra appeared in the last couple of days since he broke up with her. Her long, braided purple hair was just so mesmerizing...

"Keswick?" Sierra squeaked softly.

Keswick gulped...then he made a run for his office.

Sierra just shook her head and dashed after him. But he was much faster and immediately locked the door behind him before Sierra could catch him. Sierra groaned before banging on the door as 'gently' as she could.

"Keswick!" She called. "Open up! We need to talk!"

"We've already had this discussion, Miss Sierra!" Keswick responded from within his room.

Sierra seethed. "You're going back to calling me 'Miss'?"

"It suits you, trust me," Keswick responded.

The others watched in concern as Sierra stood in front of Keswick's door. Dudley whimpered like the dog he was, almost scared that something bad would result in this slight bickering.

"Keswick, please..." Sierra begged softly. "I love you..." Of course, that last sentence she said quietly that no one could hear.

Of course, Keswick could hear it well, and he felt his heart pain even more.

"I'm sorry, Miss Sierra..." He told her sadly. "It's for your own good..."

And he immediately ended the conversation there as he placed on some really loud polka music to drown out any pleas Sierra was going to give him.

"Oh, come on!" Dudley cried as he and the others held their hands to their ears. "Could he be anymore of a geek?"

Sierra sighed as she turned away from the door, walking off as she heard the polka music fade behind her.

"Aw, it's okay, Sierra," Kitty assured their purple-haired friend. "Keswick will come to his senses. He is a genius, afterall."

Sierra sighed. "Genius or not..." She said sadly. "I don't think he's smart enough to reconsider any of this..." She ran a hand through her purple hair as she walked past her friends. "I'm going home and making a comic featuring suicidal bunnies..." And she was out the door of the agency.

"Poor kid..." Chief sighed.

"Stupid Keswick..." Dudley muttered to himself, arms folded. "I can't believe he let go of her! I mean, for a plum-head, she's pretty hot!"

"Really?" Kitty rolled her eyes, sounding sarcastic. "I barely noticed..."

"I mean, smoking hot!" Dudley added, much added to her annoyance. "I mean, so hot you just want to scream!"

Suddenly, there was a scream.

"Yeah, like that!" Dudley said happily.

"Help!" They all turned just in time to see Sierra being held by her arms by two sharks with jetpacks.

"Sierra!" The others cried.

Keswick, who poked his head out of his room to see if Sierra was gone, gasped when he saw his girlfriend held by the devious sharks of the old flame he once adored. "Sierra!"

"Help!" Sierra cried helplessly before the sharks zoomed into the air, bringing her along with them.

Keswick and the others immediately ran outside, watching as their friend was taken away.

"Miss Sierra!" Keswick cried.

Her body faded in the sky. The scientist just watched...

...then a scowl washed over his face.

He quickly headed back into TUFF, the others watching him.

"Looks like it's hero time for Romeo!" Dudley announced.  
_

Sierra struggled against her bonds as she gazed around the evil lair. She had been brought somewhere deep in the ocean, but fortunately the lair was inside some glass dome built specially to hold non-aquatic species captive. Like her.

"Comfy?" Rita chuckled as she turned from her computer.

"Not really..." Sierra grumbled.

"Good," Rita cackled. "Because your little boyfriend is about to run into my trap."

"Keswick will never fall down to you!" Sierra spat. "He's a genius!"

"A genius that built me," Rita corrected. "Oh, this is going to be good!"

"Rita!"

Both turned to see Keswick, wearing a wet suit that was dripping from his swim over here. He glared at Rita before he glanced at Sierra in concern.

"Keswick!" Sierra exclaimed happily.

Suddenly, a line of controlled sharks appeared behind him. But Keswick was smart. Before any of them could bring him down, he took out a special metal bat-like device and dodged all their blows, in return giving them each a bonk on the head. One shark that rushed at him met with Keswick's fist, which was surprisingly strong. The shark fell down, unconscious and its snout all bent on itself.

Keswick glared back at Rita. "I knew this is where you would be, Rita..." He said quietly. "This was the last place I saw you before you fell to your supposed doom..." And he held out a ray gun pointed at her. "And I'm going to make sure that this time you fall for good!"

"I knew you'd say that..." Rita chuckled before she reached a fin toward a button.

Suddenly, beneath Sierra's bounded feet, a doorway opened through the floor. Man-eating sharks swam in circles, chomping their sharp teeth as they gazed at Sierra hungrily. Sierra whimpered, scared for her life. At least she was strapped to the wall...

"This button here will release your little girlfriend..." Rita told Keswick as she pointed a fin at a nearby red button on the panel. "...and she'll become dinner."

Keswick stood his ground, grasping his weapon tighter.

"How about a deal for the purple-head's life?" Rita asked knowingly. "Hook me up into the town's power system as I tried before...and I'll let your little girl live."

"Keswick..." Sierra murmured quietly. If the town was at risk being taken over by this cruel, malicious, power-hungry toaster, Sierra would risk her life to save it. But she was scared, nevertheless.

"What's it going to be, Keswick?" Rita asked.

Keswick barred his teeth in anxiety. He glanced from both Rita then Sierra.

Finally, he sighed...then dropped to his knees and placed his weapon down.

Sierra gasped.

Rita cackled. "Excellent." She knelt down toward him. "You would always do things for me Keswick. If I asked to have the world on a silver platter, you'd literally do it for me." She laughed. "What do you have to say now?"

"Oh, not much..." Keswick said quietly. "Except..."

Sierra saw a gleam in Keswick's glasses as he gazed up at Rita.

"HA-GI-GI!"

Before Rita knew it, she was toppled back by Keswick's high-kick. She fell down with a thud.

"Think I still suck up to you?" Keswick chuckled as he held a ray gun pointed at her.

Rita growled as she reached into her belt to take out a weapon. But suddenly, she was hit in the head by a powerful fist...

Keswick looked up to see Sierra, free from her bonds and holding her fist out, panting heavily.

"How did you..." Keswick asked in confusion.

"The bonds were that strong but I managed to actually slip free while you took your time with your old toaster-friend..." She gave an icy glare to Rita's unconscious form. She smiled at Keswick.

Keswick smiled back. Then he leaped forward and embraced her.

"I missed you so much..." Sierra cooed, ruffling his fuzzy hair.

"I missed you even more...Sierra," he told her sincerely.

"Hey," Sierra said. "You didn't call me 'Miss'!"

"Well, I've come to realize that maybe it's not as suitable a name for you as I would have thought..." Keswick chuckled. "Thought it's better than 'plum-head'..."

Sierra giggled as she gazed into Keswick's eyes behind his glasses. Keswick just smiled at her, gazing into those wonderful eyes of hers that made him feel warm and fuzzy inside...

"Did I hear you correctly back at TUFF?" He asked quietly. "About you know, that you said that-"

"That I love you?" Sierra said meekly.

Keswick blushed. "Is it too late to say the feeling is mutual?"

Sierra laughed. "Don't use words, Kes..." She told him softly.

Keswick smiled as he gazed into her eyes once more.

They inched closer toward each other...

"Keswick!"

Both turned abruptly to see both Kitty and Dudley, in wet suits, gazing at them as they entered through the secret doorway of the lair. Dudley looked from Rita's unconscious body toward Keswick and Sierra holding each other.

"Did we miss something?" He asked blankly.

Keswick chuckled as he gazed back at Sierra. "Not everything."

And they kissed.  
_

Dudley laughed as she continued reading one of Sierra's published comics. He, Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief were invited for a little luncheon at Mung Daal's to celebrate Sierra's newest cartoon success. While Sierra's comic became a hit, she was even given a chance to make her own animated series. The work was piling in for this newfound task, but Sierra could manage.

After all, the main character was depicted after someone she loved very much.

"Man, Mung!" The Chief exclaimed as he scarfed down another pastry. "You make a mean cupcake!"

"Thank you kindly," the blue man chuckled.

Suddenly, there were tires screeching outside.

"Who the heck is that?" Keswick questioned.

"Oh, yeah..." Sierra rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "I kind of...I kind of invited your parents over."

"You what?" Keswick exclaimed. "Do they even know you're a human?"

"Um, no..." Sierra muttered. There was a knock at the door. "But this seems like the best time to tell them!"

Mung reached over and opened the door.

There stood two elderly figures with the same features that Keswick had.

"Keswick?" His mother adjusted her glasses. "Where is your little girlfriend that invited us over? She sounded so sweet."

Sierra blushed.

"Who is she, my non-doctor son?" Keswick's father asked, trying to sound funny but scolding. "Is she a really pretty bird or some cutie pie bear? Your aunt married a bird and their son married a bear just to let you know..."

"Uh..." Keswick played with his fingers. He shifted his gaze over to Sierra, whom gave him an encouraging smile.

Sighing, Keswick motioned to her.

"What the-?" He father exclaimed.

"Is that a plum with arms and legs?" His mother asked, adjusting her glasses.

"No, she's human," Keswick corrected hastily. "And FYI, her hair is b-b-beautiful."

"A human?" His parents exclaimed.

"Oh, son, son, son..." His father shook his head. "Haven't you disappointed us enough?"

Sierra blinked at Keswick's father's comment. She glanced over at Keswick, who was chewing his lip, trying to keep himself cool and not blow his top at his parents in front of everyone.

"A human, Keswick?" His mother exclaimed, pointing accusingly at Sierra. "Keswick, we told you to go for only animals! First the medical job, now this!" She glanced at Sierra. "And her hair is purple! You know purple is my least favorite color!"

Oh, that does it...

"Hey, give him a break!" Sierra slammed her fists on the table, startling everyone. "My parents wanted me to be a doctor, too! But I became a cartoonist! And they weren't nagging and judgmental like you two!" And she pointed fingers at Keswick's parents.

"Well, I never!" Keswick's mother exclaimed hotly. "A cartoonist? They still need those today?"

Sierra was fuming.

"Alright, enough!" Keswick barked.

The whole room was silent as everyone gazed at Keswick. The animal of many species took a deep breath before adjusting his glasses. He gave an assuring pat to Sierra. Then he glanced over at his parents. If Sierra could stick up to them so could he...

"Mom, dad..." He began calmly. "I'll like a private word with you outside."

And with a silent gesture to the door, the family of three walked outside into the sunny afternoon of Marzipan City. Keswick shut the door.

He glared at his parents.

"I am sick and t-t-tired of you two constantly telling me my job is not satisfying and well-p-p-paying!" Keswick boomed, startling his parents. "For bug's sake! I'm making a difference with my mind by assisting fellow TUFF agents to keep Petropolis safe! And I'm making quite a lot of money a year with this job!" His eyes narrowed at them. "Beats the heck out of your jobs...a plumber and a car wash worker..."

Both his parents gazed at the ground. It really hurt to be reminded of how shameful their jobs were when they were his age...

"And Sierra..." Keswick sighed deeply, taking in the sweet scent of the beautiful cartoonist he had received earlier. "She's perfect. She may not be my species, but by g-g-golly, she's everything I could ask for and more! She makes me feel like anything! And I do mean anything!"

His hard expression softened and he gazed at his parents.

"Can't you see that I do have a happy life?" He asked in a child-like tone. "That it's better than the life you guys have been suggesting to me non-stop?"

His parents were silent. True, they had been hard on their son ever since he announced he didn't want to be a doctor. And they were especially rude when he had introduced Sierra to them.

But it was because they loved their son, and just wanted what was best for him.

Perhaps the best had already been given to him without their help...

"Okay..." His father sighed. "Okay, you're right..."

Keswick blinked. Did he just hear what he just heard?

"Your mother and I..." He glanced at his wife. "We know...our jobs stunk..."

"We just didn't want you to turn out the way we did..." His mother said softly.

"And we thought a female version of you would suit your life," his father added. He glanced at the closed door. "But now we see...we see how special this Sierra is to you..."

"Honestly, honey, she's very beautiful, for someone with purple hair..." his mother added with a nervous smile. "And her job does seem interesting..."

"Interesting like your job, to be exact..." His father chuckled.

Keswick's jaw fell open. They were actually complimenting on his job and girlfriend! No nagging, petty scolding! No disappointed frowns! They were smiling at him!

"I know we might be a few years late, son..." His father rubbed the back of his head nervously. "But can we say we're sorry and can you forgive us?"

We're really, REALLY sorry, sweetheart..." His mother told him, almost pleading.

Keswick gazed at them. He knew they loved him, and he, of course, loved them back...

He let out a hearty chuckle. "Of c-c-course!" He stuttered happily. "Now that I can see we're all on good terms now..."

"That's really great to hear, my boy!" His father chuckled.

The family of three shared a laugh. Then Keswick opened the door and the three stepped back into the house. They had a lot of apologizing to do for his girlfriend...

Keswick smiled as he gazed at the sunny sky that fell on the colorful place of Marzipan City. He had a great job, great friends, a great home, great parents...

And now a great girlfriend.

Keswick smiled even bigger as he closed the door behind him, knowing one word that could fit all this. One word that not only described his life but himself as well...

Perfect.


End file.
